YAMAHA Corporation/Gallery
VOCALOID Software Mew box.png|Mew Standard Edition Mew_Neo.png|Mew NEO Edition AnoKanoBox.png|anon & kanon package Sachiko V4 Box.png|Sachiko package Arsloid box.png|ARSLOID package fukase box.png|Fukase package Fukase Creator Pack.png|Fukase creator pack azuki box.png|AZUKI package matcha box.png|MATCHA package komachi box.png|Mirai Komachi package Apps mewmve.jpg|Mew Mobile Vocaloid Editor sachikomve.png|Sachiko mobile Vocaloid Editor Logo Mewlogo.png|Mew Anon&kanonlogo.png|anon & kanon sachiko logo.jpg|Sachiko ArsloidLogo.jpg|ARSLOID Fukase-logo.png|Fukase Azuki logo.png|AZUKI Matcha Logo.png|MATCHA "Komachi Mirai" Logo.png|Mirai Komachi Komachi_Mirai"_Logo_Alt_Black.png|Mirai Alternate Black Logo Amy logo.png|Amy Chris logo.png|Chris Kaori logo.png|Kaori Ken logo.png|Ken Character Mew.png|Mew illust. Ryuji Otani Anon&kanon.png|anon & kanon illust. Hakuri sachiko.png|Sachiko illust. Midori Fuu Alsmagna_alsloid_akira.png|ARSLOID FUKASE_TRANSPARENT_NOTXT.png|Fukase illust. mikuma azuki v4.png|Masaoka Azuki illust. Hiro Kanzaki matcha v4.png|Kobayashi Matcha illust. Hiro Kanzaki azuki matcha v4.png|Azuki and Matcha transparent background version illust. Hiro Kanzaki "Mirai Komachi".png|Mirai Komachi illust. Unknown Standard Vocals - V5 promo.jpg|Amy, Chris, Kaori, and Ken Pets Sabami the cat.png|Mew's cat, Savami, as seen in demonstration song, "Effaninefable" Point character.png|Fukase's pet, Point Point_with_ribon.png|Point w/ ribbon Concept General Mew%27s_concept.jpg|Mew full body fukasedesign.png|Fukase's original entry Fukaseturnaround1.jpg|Fukase facing left Fukaseturnaround2.jpg|Fukase back view Fukaseturnaround3.jpg|Fukase facing right Fukase_rod.png|Fukase's cane "Mirai Komachi" Design sheet.png|Mirai Komachi Reference Sheet mirai komachi concepts.jpg|Prototype and concept designs Promotional General Anon & Kanon.png|anon & kanon promotional image from the official website hq fukase.jpg|promotional image with logo Standard Vocals - V5 square.jpg|Standard Vocals - V5 Img_front_voicebank_a-02-1.png|Amy Img_front_voicebank_c-02.png|Chris Img_front_voicebank_k.png|Kaori Img_front_voicebank_km.png|Ken Img_lineup_vb_standard.png|Standard Vocals - V5 Live Events ARSLOID ARSMAGNA Special Live.jpg|ARSLOID performing alongside voice provider Akira Kano during the ARSMAGNA Special Live 2016 私立九瓏ノ主学園 迎春祭 (High School New Year Spring Festival) ARSLOID ARSMAGNA Special Live School Rally.png|ARSLOID on screen alongside voice provider Akira Kano during the ARSMAGNA Special Live 2016 私立九瓏ノ主学園 平成28年度 全国生徒決起集会 (Chronos High School National Student Rally) Bandai Namco Entertainment Festival Mirai Komachi.jpg|Bandai Namco Entertainment Festival key visual featuring Mirai Komachi Mirai Komachi DJ Stage.jpg|Mirai Komachi as she appears during the Bandai Namco Entertainment Festival Media 3D Model Officially released models. Anokanommd.jpg|anon & kanon MMD models by ISAO Image by Pocket-P Sachiko Windows 100% MMD Model Kakomiki.jpg|Sachiko Windows100% Model by Kakomiki Fukase Windows 100% MMD Model 不沈空母.jpg|Fukase Windows100% Model by 不沈空母 mirai komachi model.jpg|Mirai Komachi model used for Unity and VRM Compatible applications Merchandise Official Albums Fukase THE GREATEST HITS Album A.png|VOCALOID Fukase 〜THE GREATEST HITS〜, Fukase's 1st Official Compilation Album Bplats, Inc. VOCALOID STORE Merchandise VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set Pink Poster.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set w/Poster, Pink VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Pink_Contents.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set, Pink, Contents VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set Blue Poster.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set w/Poster, Blue VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Blue_Contents.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set, Blue, Contents VOCALOID3_iPhone_Cover_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 iPhone Cover, Pink VOCALOID3_iPhone_Cover_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 iPhone Cover, Blue VOCALOID3_Mousepad_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Mousepad, Pink VOCALOID3_Mousepad_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 Mousepad, Blue VOCALOID3_Clear_File_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear File, Pink VOCALOID3_Clear_File_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear File, Blue VOCALOID3_Muffler_Towel.jpg|VOCALOID3 Muffler Towel VOCALOID3_Underlay_Yellow.jpg|VOCALOID3 Underlay, Yellow VOCALOID3_Underlay_Green.jpg|VOCALOID3 Underlay, Green VOCALOID3_1000_Piece_Puzzle.jpg|VOCALOID3 1000 Piece Puzzle VOCALOID3_Lighter_Set.jpg|VOCALOID3 Pink & Blue Lighter Set VOCALOID3_Boxers.jpg|VOCALOID3 Boxers VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_White.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, White VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Grey.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Grey VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Black.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Black VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Logo.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Logo VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_White.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, White VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Grey.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Grey VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Pink VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Logo.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Logo Misc. 26889681 m.jpg|Official VOCALOID poster DTM Magazine Dec 2014.png|anon & kanon on DTM Magazine Mirai Komachi Twitter Campaign Prizes.jpg|Prizes from the Mirai Komachi Retweet Capaign including: 2 Stickers, Mug & Clear File Mirai Komachi Merch.png|Close up of Mirai Komachi merchandise including a Clear File & Stickers Mirai Komachi Mug Front.jpg|Close up of the front of the Mirai Komachi Mug prize featuring artwork from the song "future beat" Mirai Komachi Mug Back.jpg|Close up of the back of the Mirai Komachi Mug prize featuring artwork from the song "future beat" Mirai Komachhi Contest Prize Keychain.png|Prize Keychain for the Mirai Komachi illustration contest. Other Mewboxartscreenie.jpg|Screenshot of Mew during a VOCALOID related event. ARSLOID Page ARSMAGNA Documents Collection.jpg|ARSLOID's page from the ARSMAGNA 九瓏ノ主学園 設定資料集 (Documents Collection) showcasing his concert model. Category:Character-related gallery Category:Yamaha Corporation